EYES KISS
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Ino, menurutmu mana yang lebih disukai wanita, ciuman dengan mata tertutup dan tangan tak diikat, atau ciuman dengan mata terbuka tapi tangan diikat?" "Eeeeeh?" ONE-SHOT. RnR?


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing.**

**Summary : **"Ino, menurutmu mana yang lebih disukai wanita, ciuman dengan mata tertutup dan tangan tak diikat, atau ciuman dengan mata terbuka tapi tangan diikat?" "Eeeeeh?"

* * *

**Eyes Kiss**

"Gaara?" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang yang setengah tubuhnya muncul dari balik daun pintu. Dilihat dari satu matanya, pemuda yang dimaksud masih terduduk di meja kerja lima meter jauhnya dari tempat sang gadis berdiri. Gaara, sang Kazekage Sunagakure tersebut sudah sejak tujuh hari lalu selalu pulang lebih telat dari jam biasa. Demi apapun, hal seperti apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran lelaki nomor satu di desa pasir itu?

Ino menghela napas, kembali memanggil nama si pemuda berambut merah padam itu dengan menyisipkan gertakan di dalamnya, "Gaara!"

Kali ini Gaara menolehkan setengah batang hidungnya ke arah Ino, namun tetap stoik. Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya gadis blonde itu menghampiri Gaara pada saat tengah malam di ruang kerjanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali, kau butuh istirahat Gaara. Is-ti-ra-hat." ucap Ino saat melangkah mendekati meja kerja Gaara. Selama ini Ino selalu menghargai privasi Gaara, terutama saat ia berada di balik meja kerja di ruangannya, namun kali ini setidaknya Ino harus bertanya.

Gaara sedang menatap gulungan surat di tangannya sebelum kemudian memandang Ino yang semakin mendekat, lalu kembali menatap gulungan itu.

"Naruto.. mengirimiku surat ini seminggu yang lalu." Akhirnya sang Kazekage angkat bicara juga.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. _Oh tentu saja, bocah itu_. Pikirnya.

"Ada teka-teki, lagi." Manik hijau Gaara memandang paras cantik Ino.

Demi tuhan, apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain dari bocah rubah itu selain selalu mengganggu Gaara dengan kumpulan teka-teki konyolnya?

"Oh ayolah Gaara, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada tebak-tebakan Naruto yang selalu bisa dengan mudah kau tebak?" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Hmm?" Ino sedikit heran, tidak pernah sebelumnya sang Kazekage mengalami kesulitan untuk memahami isi gulungan surat-surat yang datang ke meja kerjanya, meski surat yang isinya hanya teka-teki teka-teki tidak penting yang hanya akan datang dari Naruto. Kemudian Gaara menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino dengan serius. Ino menelan ludah. _Tidak biasanya, ini tidak biasa_. Segila apa pun Naruto, tapi tidak biasanya sang Kazekage mengalami kesulitan dalam membaca pikiran anak itu.

"Kau beristirahatlah, Gaara. Jangan terlalu memusingkan ide-ide bodoh yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto. Kau orang sibuk." Akhirnya Ino berkata, sambil bersiap pergi meninggalkan meja kerja Gaara, ia melanjutkan "Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

_Terutama kesehatan mentalmu_, batin Ino.

"Ino."

Ino berbalik dan menjawab, "Hm?"

Tetap memandang Ino, tanpa berlama-lama lagi Gaara berkata "Menurutmu, mana yang lebih disukai wanita... ciuman dengan mata tertutup dan tangan tak diikat, atau ciuman dengan mata terbuka tapi tangan diikat?"

Mendengar itu, Ino terlonjak tiga puluh sentimeter jauhnya dari meja dengan wajah langsung memerah. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaah apa-apaan itu Gaara?!" _Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?_

"Itu teka-tekinya.. Naruto."

"Uhhh, ah..." _bodoh. Tentu saja itu teka-tekinya, mana ada Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya hal macam itu. Bodohnya aku._ Kutuk Ino pada diri sendiri, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bocah sialan, kenapa bertanya hal itu pada Gaara?

Ditanya seperti itu, entah mengapa Ino menjadi salah tingkah."Umm, kubilang kau harus istirahat, Gaara. A-acuhkan saja," akhirnya Ino menghela napas, "... dia dan teka-teki bodohnya!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Eeeh?" Kini Ino lebih terkejut oleh jawaban Gaara.

"ke-kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Hah?"

"Kurasa Naruto bertanya pendapatku."

"Haaah? Ka-kalau begitu, kau jawab saja."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak bisa menebaknya."

"Ka-kalau begitu, asal saja jawabnya?"

Gaara menatap Ino lebih tajam, meminta jawaban. Kemudian pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dari sebrang mejanya.

Sontak, gadis itu sedikit melonjak. "Uuuum, a-aku,.. bodoh! Tentu saja mana aku tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi, kau wanita. Setidaknya kau pasti punya argumen?" Kini Gaara telah bangkit dari kursinya, matanya tetap menatap Ino.

_Damn_. Mata itu, Gaara serius ingin tahu?

Wajah Ino memanas, kali ini bukan karena hal yang ingin ditanyakan Gaara padanya, namun lebih karena pandangan dominasi yang dilemparkan Gaara untuknya. Ino bertaruh, semerah apa wajahnya kini.

Ino menyerah dan berkata "A-aku tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah,.. tidak pernah ber-berciuman dengan mata terbuka, mmm.. dengan tangan yang diikat?

Gaara melonggarkan genggamannya, "Hm, kau benar." dan lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ino "Kita belum pernah melakukan yang satu itu."

_Piuuuuhh_, lega Ino dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan."

"A-apaaaa?!"

"Ciuman dengan mata terbuka dan tangan diikat, ayo kita praktekan."

"Haah?"

Gaara mulai berjalan mengitari mejanya.

_Hei hei hei, kau bercanda_?

"Karena selama ini aku menciummu dengan cara biasa, kurasa kau bisa tahu rasa ciuman satunya."

Mata Ino melebar lagi, kini saat dia tersadar, tahu-tahu Gaara sudah berada di depannya. Ino mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, namun Gaara mengikutinya dengan mengambil beberapa langkah maju. Ino terhenti saat pinggulnya menabrak bagian kiri meja kerja Gaara yang memutar membentuk setengah lingkaran.

_Bagus! Aku terjebak_. Di belakang punggungnya, kedua tangan Ino menelusuri ujung depan meja untuk mencari celah yang tidak ada.

Gaara menyondongkan badannya dan berbisik "Kalau aku mulai menciummu saat tanganmu terikat..," Satu lengan Gaara kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Ino, namun kali Ini kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang ia kunci sehingga dengan sekejap, tangan Ino sudah benar-benar 'terikat' dibelakang punggung gadis itu. "...dan dengan mata terbuka.., kau juga, tidak harus menutup matamu..."

Wajah Gaara semakin mendekat, sambil ia masih lanjut berkata, "Kau pasti akan segera tahu, mana yang lebih kau sukai, kan?"

_Hei hei hei, serius_? Ino benar-benar _speechless_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun detakannya tak sekencang saat Gaara tetap menatap mata Ino dengan intens, sambil pemuda itu tetap memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya.

Tangan Gaara yang bebas kini mengusap pipi Ino, lalu meraih poni blondenya dan menjepitkannya di belakang telinga sang gadis.

Ino menelan ludah, mulutnya sudah mulai mengering. Kedua manik biru miliknya kini sepenuhnya memantulkan bayangan Gaara terutama manik hijau pemuda itu. Ino berasa ingin segera memejamkan mata, namun tatapan kuat Gaara menghalangi niatnya.

Manik _zambrud_ memerangkap manik _aquamarine_.

"Gaa.. Gaara" Ino hanya bisa sedikit terbata.

Napas Gaara terasa hangat di wajah Ino, hidung mereka sudah mulai bersentuhan tapi Gaara masih tidak metutup matanya, begitu juga Ino, yang sepenuhnya terpesona.

_Wh-whoaaa ini gila, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Gaara tampan sekali, di jarak sedekat ini... _Ino menggigit bibirnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras sekarang.

Kerenanya, sebelum bibir mereka berhasil bersentuhan, Ino menjedukkan dahinya ke kepala Gaara.

DUK!

"Ga-Gaara, bodoh!"

"Aw," terdengar Gaara sedikit merintih.

Dengan sekejap Ino berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pemuda itu, dan segera mundur berlangkah-langkah menjauhi Gaara dan meja kerjanya.

Setelah pandangannya kembali, Ino melihat Gaara yang sedang memegangi dahinya dengan satu tangan. Ino berusaha nyengir meski belum sepenuhnya bisa menyembunyikan kegemetarannya, "Gaara, kau tahu, kau harus mengambil banyak waktu untuk beristirahat," tanpa pikir panjang Ino segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Gaara dan berkata, "dan kusarankan kau untuk tidak lagi menanggapi surat-surat Naruto lagi, oke?"

Ino tersenyum sangat manis sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan sang Kazekage yang masih melongo, sendirian di ruangannya di tengah malam.

Ino berlari kecil sepanjang koridor, di tengah malam bercahayakan bulan itu. Persetan dengan ciuman dengan mata terbuka dan tangan diikat, untuk apa melakukannya hanya untuk memuaskan bocah rubah berambut kuning bodoh itu. _Naruto, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti._ Kutuk Ino.

**XXXXX**

Esoknya, saat mendengar seorang utusan Konohagakure telah datang ke Desa Suna dan sedang berada di ruangan Kazekage, Ino tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari secepat kilat. Terlebih lagi, saat ia tahu bahwa utusan itu adalah _certain someone_ yang ingin sekali dia tinju.

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Gaara, aku menunggu balasan suratmu! Kupikir suratnya tidak sampai" keluh pemuda berambut kuning dengan lambang Konoha tertera di baju dan _headband_-nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jawabannya, sampai kemarin."

"Heeeeeeh. Okedeh, jadi apa jawabanmu untuk teka-teki Naruto ke-27, mana yang lebih disukai wanita, ciuman dengan mata tertutup dan tangan tak diikat, atau ciuman dengan mata terbuka dan tangan diikat?"

"Menurutku, jawabannya adalah wanita lebih menyukai ciuman dengan mata tertutup dan tangan tak diikat."

"Hooooo, kenapa?"

Sebelum sang Kazekage sempat membuka mulut, pintu terjeblak membuka.

"Naruto! Kau-" Jerit Ino sambil hos-hosan.

"Hai Ino lama tak jumpa." Ucap Naruto nyengir, sambil melambaikan satu tangan padanya.

Ino melihat Gaara dari ujung matanya, lalu melangkah masuk dengan lebih tenang. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu Kazekage di ruangan pribadinya.

"Jadi apa alasannya kau memilih jawaban yang itu, Gaara?" Perhatian Naruto sudah kembali ke arah Kazekage.

Ino langsung memicingkan mata, ia yakin dirinya tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini mengalir. Gaara memandang Ino yang sedang berjalan mendekat, lalu menjawab. "Karena kurasa, Ino tidak menyukai ide ciuman dengan mata terbuka dan tangan yang diikat"

Ino sontak berhenti di tempatnya dengan rahang yang terbuka.

"Hahahaha, begitu ya." Naruto melirik ke arah Ino, "Namun sayang sekali jawabanmu itu... salah." Ucap Naruto sambil berpose dengan tampang polos.

"Apa? Lalu jawaban yang benar adalah ciuman dengan mata terbuka dan tangan yang diikat lebih disukai wanita? Apa alasannya? Kata siapa? Berdasarkan apa? Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Naruto!" Tiba-tiba Ino masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Tunggu dong, kau tidak boleh membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas seperti itu."

BLETAK!

"Aww!" Kali ini Naruto yang menjerit. "Ya ya ya, maksudku, tidak, tidak, jawaban yang itu juga salah."

"Apa? Kalau dua-duanya salah lalu apa jawabannya?"

Naruto mengayunkan satu telunjuknya, dengan tangan yang lain berkaca pinggang.

"Tentu saja salah karena jawabannya adalah..."

Ino dan Gaara sama-sama memperhatikan gelagat Naruto, menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja, ciuman tidak pernah menggunakan MATA atau tangan! Ciuman kan dilakukan pakai mulut, atau BIBIR dong. Muahaahahaha."

"Apa?_..._Ah..!" Ino melirik ke arah Gaara, mereka saling memandang.

"Ahh, benar juga." Di balik meja, Gaara memangku dagunya.

Sementara itu, Ino mematung dan wajahnya membiru. Segera, Ino menghampiri Naruto dan menggulati leher pemuda itu sambil menggeram. "Na-ru-tooo! Berani-beraninya kau racuni Gaara dengan pikiran kotormu!"

"Eits ets eeets, apanya yang kotor?"

"Kau dan teka-tekimu, bodoh!"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Seharusnya kalian menganalisisnya dulu sebelum berpikiran macam-macam dong!"

"Tapi teka-tekimu itu tidak jelas dan membingungkan, huh?"

"Tentu saja membingungkan, namanya juga TEKA-TEKI! Adududuuuh lepaskan aku!" Jeritnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku hanya fokus pada opsinya.." Terdengar suara Gaara dari arah belakang mereka, sehingga membuat Ino melonggarkan gulatannya.

"Tuh dengar.. He he he he" Cengir Naruto.

_Naruto, kau..._ dalam hati Ino membatin. "Terserahlah!"

**END**

* * *

-LOL-

Salam.

Hai semua. Lama tak posting, kemarin ada sedikit kendala karena pemblokiran fanfiction yang sedikit membingungkan. Ada juga tugas-tugas dan ujian. Huft.

Semoga kedepannya imajinasi selalu berjaya! Wkwkwk


End file.
